


Into the dragon's lair

by Imaed



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Culture Shock, Dragon Sickness, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarrow, Français | French, Hobbit Culture & Customs, M/M, Mythology not canon, Slow Build, dragon - Freeform, just this one, negociation, not evil dragon, sentient dragon, smart bilbo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il existe une montagne, loin à l'est...</p><p>ou </p><p>Un magicien "je sais tout"<br/>Un nain pas si buté<br/>Un hobbit qu'on n'attend pas<br/>Et un dragon qui ne paye pas de mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the dragon's lair

C’est un matin froid aux portes de l’hiver qu’enfin la silhouette tant attendue apparue à l’horizon. Un vent de soupir soulagés s’échappa des contreforts de la montagne et enfin une montée d’espoir paru envisageable. Il n’était qu’un petit point noir à contre-jour mais nul doute n’était possible.

Aussi stoïques que puissent être les nains, la panique était à leurs portes et quelques soient leurs décisions, les cadavres de leurs semblables commençaient à s’entasser dans les entrailles de la montagne.

On fit prévenir le Roi et son fils ; toute la famille royale se précipita sur le chemin de ronde. Presque immédiatement Thrain fit sonner le cor de guerre, il ordonna que tout nain en âge soit armé et cuirassé pour l’arrivée du magicien. Un grondement équivalent retenti, venu de l’intérieur. Personne n’osa dire quoi que ce soit.

On fit placer une grande table pour l’élite des combattants et des stratèges et on commença immédiatement à planifier des stratégies. Les grands fourneaux éteints depuis presque quatre mois furent utilisés comme armureries, les salles de forges comme casemates. On rassembla les enfants et les personnes n’étant pas en état de se battre dans les niveaux supérieurs, plus proches de sorties secrètement creusées dans la pierre. On envoya des corbeaux aux quatre coins de la terre du milieu pour annoncer la bataille imminente.

Pendant encore huit jours les nains prirent les armes, échangèrent des rumeurs, craignant un assaut imminent. Chaque jour Thrain était aux remparts, surveillant l’avancée de leur invité. Dès que possible, il envoya un petit contingent à son encontre. Ce qui était autrefois une splendide forêt n’était plus aujourd’hui qu’une plaine immense et les soldats, habitués à l’exercice et galvanisés par l’urgence de la situation, s’éloignèrent rapidement.

Quand enfin le petit groupe armé retourna aux portes d’Erebor accompagné d’un homme, ils ne rencontrèrent que des visages inquiets et mortellement sérieux. 

Nul ne dit mot avant que Thrain ne descende à leur rencontre. 

-Enfin ! s’écria t’il. Si longtemps que nous vous attendons. 

Il attrapa les deux manches du nouveau venu et lui adressa un salut formel, inclinant sa tête en avant et attendant qu’il fasse de même, avant de le tirer vers l’escalier le plus proche. La structure des portes était différente. Malgré toutes les réparations qu’elles avaient reçues, elles seraient à jamais scarifiées.

-Ah, eh bien il y a eu quelques embuches sur le chemin. Nous avons rencontré des orcs sur la Lande et …

-Oui, oui, plus tard. Venez, nous avons des problèmes autrement plus graves.

-C’est un peu plus sérieux qu’une simple affaire de brigandage, répondit l’homme d’un air contrarié. 

-Oui, eh bien nous en reparlerons une fois que la bête sera hors de nos murs, explosa le Prince.

-Ah, en effet. 

Le visiteur, habillé de gris, pris un air très sérieux soudainement. 

-J’ai emmené avec moi la personne parfaite pour ce genre de situation, dit il en se retournant. 

-Un tueur de dragon ? demanda le nain avec espoir.

-Pas exactement, répondit le pèlerin en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelle que soit la personne qui l’ait accompagnée, elle avait cessée de le suivre à l’entrée du royaume nain. 

-Il faut nous dépêcher, s’impatienta le prince, nous avons rassemblé dix milles guerriers, tous attendent aux portes de la salle du trésor. 

-Thrain, fils de Thror, dix milles nains ne seront pas nécessaires pour cette tâche. Si nous pouvions juste rebrousser chemin pour retrouver…

-GANDALF !

Un jeune homme, pas même de la taille d’un nain se précipita dans le couloir de pierre. Frêle comme un adolescent humain et maladroit comme un nouveau-né à en juger par sa démarche incertaine, son visage était contracté en une moue agacée semblable à un chaton surpris par une averse. Rien de très effrayant. 

-Un semi-homme, statua le prince.

-Un hobbit, corrigea Gandalf. 

Puis en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant (était il même adulte ?se demandait Thrain ) il lui demanda de les suivre sans plus de cérémonie.

-Avez-vous bien conscience de l’urgence de la situation ? demanda Thrain les dents serrées. 

-Mon cher ami, ce dragon a attendu pendant toute une saison, il peut bien attendre quelques minutes de plus.

Ils slalomèrent entre les différents couloirs de pierre, la plupart étaient brut, sans aucune décoration ou architecture : purement fonctionnel. Cette partie de la montagne avait été taillée par son arrière-grand-père afin que les esclaves puissent rester discrets dans leur service. Son grand-père avait ensuite refusé toute présence d’esclave dans l’enceinte du château et la plupart de ces couloirs étaient tombés en désuétude. Il estimait que seul un nain pouvait être accepté au sein d’Erebor et que les esclaves nains étaient un concept tout à fait inadmissible, mettant fin au problème.

Une fois avoir emprunté plusieurs de ces galeries ils débouchèrent sur une série d’anti chambre beaucoup plus élaborées, peuplés de nains à l’air revêche. Le semi homme qui, jusque-là avait suivi d’un bon pas, commença à ralentir pour profiter du spectacle. Thrain ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, plus ils se rapprochaient de la pièce principale plus les tailleurs de pierre s’étaient surpassés. Cependant il ne pouvait se laisser aller à l’indulgence et à la baguenauderie. 

Comme annoncé dix mille guerriers étaient en faction, prêt à défendre leur maison et leurs familles. Certains étaient des vétérans, vieux de plusieurs guerres avec leurs voisins, d’autres étaient de jeunes nains encore inexpérimentés et plein d’arrogance et de confiance en eux. Il était difficile pour eux de contenir la tension qui les habitait et il n’était pas rare d’entendre des bruits de bagarre se déclencher et faire écho autour de la pièce.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement dans la pièce dédiée à l’état-major. 

Treize nains le dévisagèrent avec un respect mêlé de crainte. A l’autre bout de la table se tenait Thror, irrévocablement apathique ; ne présidant que dans le symbole. Son fils se campa à sa droite et commença à lui présenter le nouveau venu.

Une fois avoir évalué chacun des nains présents, le pèlerin gris s’installa, son petit compagnon debout à sa droite.

-Père, laissez-moi vous introduire au Magicien Gandalf le Gris. Il a répondu à notre appel et se propose pour nous aider à nous débarrasser du dragon.

-Parfait, parfait, marmonna le vieux nain.

-Un appui magique nous sera bénéfique lors de l’assaut décisif, continua son fils imperturbable.

Plusieurs nains, la plupart revêtu d’une armure, hochèrent la tête, satisfait de cette déclaration.

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, l’interrompit le magicien, je suis venu avec une personne qui sera bien plus à même que moi de vous assister dans cette tâche. 

L’un des nains, aux cheveux étrangement blancs et soigneusement nattés malgré son apparente jeunesse, leva la main pour demander la parole.

-Excusez-moi, mais n’allez-vous pas user de votre fabuleuse magie pour occire ce dragon ? 

-Messire nain je crains que non. 

Un silence stupéfait s’abatis autour de la table. 

-Et en quoi le semi homme nous serait utile ? demanda lentement Thrain essayant visiblement de contenir son tempérament. Le pauvre garçon ne sait surement pas par quel bout tenir une épée, encore moins une bonne hache. 

Un autre nain plus âgé pris la parole. 

-S’il vous plait, nous ne connaissons même pas son occupation. Qui sait il pourrait nous être utile… Si Gandalf a fait tout ce chemin pour nous l’amener c’est qu’il doit être légitime. 

-Et quelles capacité un semi homme pourrait avoir qu’un nain ne surpasserait pas mille fois ? intervint un autre nain. 

-Les manières assurément, vint la voix fluette du principal concerné.

Le magicien étouffa un rire d’une quinte de toux en constatant le visage rougit du nain interpellé. 

-Petit insolent.

-Au vu des circonstances cependant, c’est tout à fait compréhensible, commenta le hobbit.

Thrain lui accorda son attention une deuxième fois, la remarque de son compagnon était juste et réfléchie. Il ignorait tout du semi homme, jusqu’à son nom. Peut-être serait-il utile finalement, ne serait-ce qu’en tant qu’appât. 

Gandalf se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et introduit son compagnon de voyage. 

-Maître Baggins –Thrain remarqua la rougeur provoquée au nom que le magicien lui attribua – est ici en tant que diplomate. 

Pour la troisième fois consécutive le silence s’abatis autour de la table. Puis l’ensemble des nains explosa de rire. 

Les joues du petit homme se colorèrent plus intensément et son ego fut sans nul doute brutalisé par leurs éclats de rire. Gandalf attendit patiemment que ses interlocuteurs reprennent leur contenance, ne s’offusquant pas de leur réaction. 

-Epargnez nous votre humour magicien, annonça le prince.

-Je peux vous assurer que ce n’est pas une plaisanterie. 

La déclaration dégrisa l’ensemble de la table.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ? questionna le nain aux cheveux blanc.

-On ne peut plus sérieux, rétorqua le magicien toujours maître de ses émotions. 

-Mais enfin, on n’a jamais vu un dragon disposé à entendre raison et encore moins à conclure une négociation, s’exclama t’il.

-On n’a jamais vu non plus un dragon couver son butin sans en exterminer les nains qui le gardait. Et pourtant, il existe. Juste derrière cette porte. 

Le vagabond gris indiqua théâtralement la porte en question d’un geste ample de la main. 

-Mon or, tressailli Thror.

Thrain fit un effort pour ignorer la remarque de son père et pour se concentrer sur les enjeux.

-Vous le dites vous-même dans votre lettre, continua Gandalf, votre seul option est et a toujours été la guerre. Je vous offre une alternative.

-C’est tout à votre honneur, enchaina ce qui devait être le plus raisonnable de l’assemblée, mais comprenez nous, cette invasion a des répercussions très grave. Outre la présence de la bête dans nos murs nous avons subi de lourdes pertes à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur de la montagne. Les mineurs ont arrêté toutes activités pour préserver l’intégrité des sous-sols. La population est terrorisée et nous avons subi pas moins de six débordements dues à la panique. Nos ennemis connaissent désormais notre faiblesse et nous ne sommes pas à l’abri de nouvelles attaques de la part des gobelins. 

-Excusez moi, interrompit le hobbit. 

L’attention se détourna vers lui et il rougit brusquement. 

-Oui ? demanda poliment le nain.

Gandalf s’installa confortablement dans son siège un petit sourire suffisant au coin.

-Que fait il ? 

-Plait il ? 

-Votre dragon, que fait il ? 

-Jeune homme, il fait la même chose que tous dragons, déclara le nain aux cheveux blanc. 

-C’est-à-dire ? 

Il supporta les regards condescendants de ses interlocuteurs et encouragea une réponse de la part du nain raisonnable.

-Il se vautre dans l’or et les pierres précieuses, répondit de façon surprenante le prince.

-Et ? 

Plusieurs visages prirent un air outré.

-Il dévore tous les soldats que nous lui avons envoyés pour le déloger, s’énerva Thrain.

-Mais si vous le laissez tranquille il ne dévore personne ? 

-Eh bien, non.

-Il ne détruit pas votre montagne, ne carbonise pas vos récoltes ou vos marchés et outre la stabilité des sous-sols il ne perturbe pas votre travail non ? 

Personne n’osa lui répondre. 

-Si j’ai bien compris vous n’avez donc pas un problème de dragon…. Mais plutôt un problème d’or. 

-Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela change, commenta le nain raisonnable.

-Cela change tout ! s’exclama le petit être. 

-Ecoutez, si vous n’êtes pas ici pour nous aider à nous débarrasser de cette bête alors vous nous faites perdre notre temps, s’écria Thrain. Faites prévenir les cohortes, nous attaquerons à l’aube.

-Monseigneur Thrain, l’interrompit le hobbit, si je puis me permettre, combien de tentative avez-vous lancé contre le dragon ? 

-Huit, grommela son homologue de mauvaise grâce.

-Et combien des vôtres avez-vous perdu ? 

-Je n’ai pas besoin qu’un semi homme me fasse la morale sur ce que je dois faire ou non, contra le nain contrarié. Je suis général de guerre pas épicier. Retournez donc à votre négoce Maître Hobbit et laissez-nous faire ce que nous savons faire de mieux. 

Le hobbit prit une grande inspiration tandis que les nains quittèrent la table et transmirent les ordres. 

\- Gandalf je crois que je n'aime pas beaucoup les nains.

Le magicien laissa échapper un rire étouffé et fouilla son sac de cuir. Il en tira une longue pipe en bois, dénué de toutes gravures ou de décorations.

-La situation n’est pas idéale, répondit-il les yeux suivant le déplacement de l’un d’eux et en allumant discrètement sa pipe.

Le hobbit hocha la tête silencieusement. 

-Quand je vous ai demandé de m'emmener avec vous lors de vos aventures je ne pensais pas finir au milieu d'un royaume de nains impolis, murmura t’il. 

-Non, je suppose que non. Mais vous n’imaginiez pas non plus rencontrer des membres de la royauté.

Le sol huma et ronronna, faisant trembler plusieurs cierges et coupes dorées.

-Gandalf, de quel taille est ce Dragon  exactement? 

Le pèlerin soupira un cercle de fumée.

-Mon cher ami, je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il en toute sincérité.

Le plus petit le dévisagea abasourdi. 

-N’avez-vous pas rencontré de Dragons lors de vos voyages ? 

-Il y a longtemps, dans le nord. Mais je doute que cela soit une créature similaire. 

-Comment cela ?

-Les Dragons sont usuellement des monstres gigantesques, dont la seule occupation est de répandre la destruction sur les terres qu’ils visitent.

-Charmant. 

-Ils ne descendent que rarement dans les terres du milieu mais c’est presque toujours pour s’installer dans une salle aux trésors un peu trop pleine, détruisant tout ce qu’il y a sur leur passage. Malheureusement pour nos amis, les nains sont les premiers concernés. 

-Qu’est ce qui a rendu celui-ci différent dans ce cas ?

Gandalf remua sur sa chaise, tourna sa pipe dans un sens puis dans l’autre, évitant clairement la question. 

-Vous l’ignorez n’est ce pas ?

Gandalf haussa les épaules et prit une longue inspiration sur son instrument de bois.

-Qu’est-ce qui vous garantit qu’il acceptera de parlementer ? 

-Si j’ai appris quelque chose parcourant cette terre c’est que rien n’est immuable. Parfois il faut savoir prendre des risques à la hauteur du résultat que l’on attend.

-Cela n’est pas très rassurant.

-Maitre Baggins, vous ne devriez pas tant vous inquiéter, les Hobbits sont des êtes remarquables ; très résistants et pleins de ressources. Je suis persuadé que vous ne ferez pas exception.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour moi. 

Un grondement retenti, plus grave que le précédent. 

-Le roi semblait silencieux, fit remarquer le plus jeune.

-Effectivement.

-Vous semblez plus soucieux de sa réaction que de celle du prince, renchérit Bilbo.

-Thror a toujours eu un caractère plus instable que son fils.

-Est-ce que c’est la raison pour laquelle Thranduil refuse de leur venir en aide ?

Gandalf s’étouffa soudainement avec sa fumée et dévisagea son interlocuteur avec un air surpris.

-Il semblait particulièrement satisfait de ne pas nous accompagner lorsque nous avons traversé les bois sombre. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain qui émanait de lui, comme si l’intention n’était pas la sienne… A bien réfléchir, le roi nain possédait la même aura sombre autour de lui.

-Eh bien, jeune hobbit, je ne me lasserais jamais de votre sens de l’observation. 

Le visage du jeune homme rosit sous le compliment.

-Effectivement il y a des affaires irrésolues entre Thranduil et Thror. Ce n’est guère étonnant, les elfes et les nains n’ont que peu d’affinités entre eux. Cependant j’ai peur que l’absence d’aide apportée par les elfes en ces temps difficile ne fasse que renforcer le fossé existant ; transformant une rivalité latente en hostilité directe.

-Est-ce cela qui vous inquiète ? 

-Les Dragons sont de mauvais augures, Maitre Baggins. Je souhaite simplement que celui-ci ne précède pas un événement plus important.

-Plus important ? répéta son compagnon.

-Mouis… 

Le pèlerin se leva agilement, rangea sa pipe après l’avoir soigneusement vidée dans un pochon de cuir et commença à se diriger hors de la pièce.

-Venez donc avec moi, Maitre Baggins et voyons si nous pouvons retrouver notre chemin vers les cuisines dans cette immense montagne.

Les deux arrivants s’engouffrèrent dans un couloir éclairé par d’immenses lanternes creusées à même la roche, laissant à ses visiteurs l’opportunité de découvrir des sculptures en bas-reliefs. Au début, elles représentaient de grandioses batailles, sûrement extraite d’un poème ; on pouvait distinguer chaque guerrier ainsi que les détails de son armure et de ses armes. 

Petit à petit, les sujets devinrent moins sanglants et étonnamment galant. Certaines œuvres démontraient la finesse de leurs auteurs, d’autres étaient peintes de couleurs chatoyantes et on aurait presque pu croire qu’elles étaient vivantes. 

-C’est magnifique, s’exclama Bilbo en passant devant une scène.

Le magicien le laissa contempler l’œuvre autant qu’il le souhaita avant de continuer.

-Les nains sont un peuple très secret et n’apprécient pas vraiment les étrangers. Beaucoup consacreront toute leur vie à leur art. Ils exportent volontiers leur expertise en matière de ferronnerie et d’outillage mais la plupart de leurs créations restent dans l’enceinte de leur montagne.

-Existe-t-il d’autres royaumes nains ?

-Bien sûr, les Mont de fer ne sont qu’à une ou deux semaines de marche d’ici et près du mont brumeux se trouve la Moria qui fut jadis un puissant royaume.  
Malheureusement il fut également le théâtre de tristes événements. 

-Semblable à ceux que vous ne voulez pas voir ici ? demanda candidement le hobbit.

-J’ose espérer que nous n’en arriveront pas là. Malgré tout, j’ai entendu dire que la Moria constituait une sommité en matière d’architecture naine.

-Ce doit être un endroit magnifique.

-Bien malheureusement c’est un lieu habité par les orcs et les goblins et hantés par des êtres plus anciens et plus dangereux encore. 

-Pas vraiment le lieu idéal pour une randonnée champêtre, répondit le cadet contrit.

-Non, répondit Gandalf en souriant de sa sincérité, pas tout à fait. 

Ils débouchèrent sur une salle proposant plusieurs directions et le magicien se retrouva pensif quant au chemin à suivre. 

Les deux individus attendirent un long moment sans que personne n’utilise ce croisement. 

-Gandalf ? interpela timidement le plus jeune. Nous cherchons bien la cuisine n’est ce pas ?

Le veille homme acquiesça lentement, curieux de son jeune ami.

-Nous devrions prendre la galerie la plus à droite, indiqua t’il poliment. 

-Vous voilà devenu expert en orientation ? le taquina gentiment le magicien.

-Non, mais si ces nains ont une once de bon sens et si la cuisine se trouve à l’intérieur de la montagne ce doit être dans une partie bien ventilée pour éviter les odeurs trop persistantes.

Effectivement constata l’ainé, la galerie laissait passer un courant d’air frais plus prononcé que ses semblables.

Lors-qu’après quelques mètres de marches ils rencontrèrent un petit groupe de nains, ils leurs confirmèrent la direction. 

En moins de temps qu’il ne fallut pour le dire ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte de bois en chêne massif entrouverte d’où s’échappaient une conversation animée et des fumées particulièrement appétissants. 

-Vous auriez fait un excellent magicien, fit remarquer Gandalf en arrivant à destination. 

Le hobbit haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la pièce. 

Un tremblement secoua les instruments posés sur la grande table principale. En entrant Bilbo identifia immédiatement les deux nains en train de se disputer.

-On le retrouve toujours à fouiner dans la cuisine celui là, dit l’un d’eux, brandissant une cuillère en bois contre un troisième nain visiblement plus jeune caché derrière le second nain, ça ne m’étonnerais pas qu’il chaparde de la nourriture. 

-Ca n’est pas de sa faute, plaida ce dernier, il a tout le temps faim, vous ne pouvez pas le blâmer.

-Il est déjà plus rond que tous ses congénères, accusa le cuisinier. Si au moins il était aussi bon à l’escrime qu’à la soupe… mais c’est un incapable.

Le plus jeune se ratatina visiblement derrière son défenseur et garda les yeux rivés au sol.

-Il y a un problème ? s’interposa le hobbit.

-Qu’est ce que c’est que ça ? Que voulez vous ? 

Gandalf expliqua patiemment qu’ils étaient des invités de Thrain – sans préciser qu’ils n’étaient plus vraiment les bienvenues – et qu’ils souhaitaient se faire une collation avant de rejoindre les autres chefs de l’état-major concernant le dragon. 

Le maître coq se détourna de sa victime et empila deux assiettes de pain et de fromage et ordonna à tous ceux qui ne travaillaient pas sous ses ordres de quitter les lieux. 

Bilbo pesta de sa voix la plus outragée contre le manque de manière de ses fichus nains pendant toute la durée de l’éviction. Cela n’ému pas le cuisinier le moins du monde. 

L’un des nains se tourna vers lui et lui présenta ses deux mains, paumes vers le ciel. 

Embarrassé le hobbit se tourna vers son compagnon qui l’encouragea d’un mouvement de tête discret. Il plaça maladroitement ses deux mains au-dessus de celles tendues. Le nain dû comprendre sa méconnaissance de leurs coutumes car il attrapa fermement ses poignets et pencha sa tête. Bilbo l’imita et ils cognèrent leur crane avec plus ou moins de force.

-Je suis Bifur, et voici mon cousin Bombur, de la famille UR ; à votre service.

La tête un peu étourdi il se présenta plus par automatisme que par courtoisie.

-Bilbo de la Comté, à votre service. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

-Je vous remercie d’être intervenu, bien que se fut inutile. 

-De rien, bredouilla le plus jeune. 

-Les hobbits ne sont pas très à l’aise dans les atmosphères conflictuelles, expliqua subtilement le magicien en s’interposant.

Il salua le nain – Bifur – de la même façon que Bilbo un peu plus tôt.

-J’ai entendu parler de vous Gandalf le Gris, s’exclama t’il. Etes-vous ici pour nous aider à abattre le dragon ? 

Le magicien lui rendit un sourire affecté.

-J’ai peur qu’il y ai eu un malentendu à ce sujet, avoua t’il, je ne suis guère un chasseur de dragon et mon pouvoir ne sera pas très utile dans cette situation. 

Le nain se montra déçu par sa réponse mais ne fit pas d’autres commentaires.

-Je n’ai jamais vu de Hobbit auparavant, mais si vous n’aimez pas les conflits vous ne devriez pas rester dans les parages. Nous autres nains ne sommes pas la race la plus pacifique ayant foulé cette terre. 

-Je vous remercie de votre conseil maitre nain, seulement je pense rester encore un peu à Erebor, si votre roi me le permet.

-Le roi ne permet plus grand-chose de nos jours. Mais soit, faites selon votre bon plaisir. Viens Bombur, nous devrions rentrer avant que ton frère ne s’inquiète de notre absence. 

Le plus jeune s’avança timidement vers les deux invités et inclina timidement la tête.

-Merci, dit il d’une petite voix. 

Sur ce il fit demi-tour et suivi son ainé. 

Bilbo le suivi du regard inquiet, le nain avait l’air incroyablement réservé et par expérience, le jeune homme savait que cela pouvait dissimuler un triste sort.

-Allons Maitre Baggins, allons profiter de notre collation sur les remparts. Avec de la chance, le soleil ne sera pas encore couché.

Son compagnon lui tendit l’assiette creuse fournie et il le suivit dans une nouvelle série de couloir qui les mena vers d’immenses escaliers de pierre.

-Ne se lassent-t-ils jamais de la pierre ? questionna candidement Bilbo.

-Vous lassez-vous jamais de vos jardins ? répondit le magicien bon enfant. Les nains sont un peuple issu de la pierre et dans la pierre ils retournent après leur disparition. Il y a un ou deux poèmes traduis en langue commune sur l’histoire d’un nain n’ayant même jamais vu la lumière du soleil une fois de sa longue existence.

-Une bien triste existence, statua le hobbit.

-Pas selon leurs critères. Nous y sommes. Il doit y avoir un petit belvédère un peu plus loin.

-Vous feignez remarquablement le calme, statua le plus jeune.

-Une capacité acquise après de longues années de pratique, lui répondit le magicien. 

Ils empruntèrent un escalier à peine visible du chemin de ronde, remontant le long d’un pan de la montagne.

-C’est ici.

En effet, taillé à flanc de montagne avec une vue plongeante sur la vallée se trouvait un balcon. Il était même muni d’un petit banc. Bilbo n’osa dire un mot, le paysage se dévoilait complètement vu d’ici et on pouvait même voir la lisière de la forêt sombre. Dale et Laketown étaient deux fourmilières bouillonnantes d’activités qui brillaient à la lumière descendante du soleil. Le hobbit profita de chaque rayon, bien conscient que sa visite dans le royaume nain ne lui permettrait surement pas de revoir le soleil de sitôt.

Les grondements et tremblements accompagnèrent leur repas sans jamais être de nature agressive ; si Bilbo n’avait pas su qu’ils étaient produis par un dragon il les aurait même trouvés relaxant.

-Pensez-vous que Thrain acceptera votre proposition ? demanda le jeune homme après plusieurs longues minutes de silence.

-Cela ne dépend pas de moi, répondit Gandalf en le dévisageant tranquillement.

-Vous semblez placer trop d’attentes concernant mes capacités. Je ne suis pas si bon.

-Ce qui est important ce n’est pas que vous soyez bon, Maitre Baggins, c’est que vous ayez du cœur à la tâche.

-S'il vous plais, ne m'appelez pas ainsi.

-Humm.

Ils assistèrent en silence au crépuscule et quand le noir s’installa sur l’ensemble de la vallée Gandalf alluma une série de torche dissimulée dans la roche.

Plus tard, alors que le magicien allait finir sa pipe, un garde les informa que le seigneur Thrain souhaitait leur parler. Immédiatement. 

Les deux compagnons suivirent le garde jusqu’à une porte décorée de scènes de bataille antiques, conduisant probablement aux appartements royaux. Gandalf le remercia et pénétra dans l’antichambre. 

Le prince était installé devant une table ronde élégamment ornementée d’or et de pierres précieuses, encombrée de parchemins et de plans griffonnés à la hâte. 

Un grand feu de cheminée était leur seul source de lumière au grand regret du hobbit et la chaleur relative qu’il apportait à la pièce ne compensait pas la froideur de la pierre contre ses pieds nus.

-Gandalf.

Le nain était visiblement épuisé, et en invitant le magicien à ses côtés le plus jeune ne put s’empêcher de remarquer la tension qui l’habitait.

-Je vous en prie, dit-il accablé, vous ne pouvez nous laisser dans cette situation.

-Une situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes vous-même impliqué et à laquelle je vous offre une solution alternative.

Du tout au tout son interlocuteur changea de ton, de suppliant il devint colérique.

-Cessez de vous moquer de moi ! Refusez nous donc votre aide magicien, menaça t’il, et je vous promets que plus aucun nain sur Arda ne vous portera assistance.  
Fussiez-vous mourant à nos pieds.

-Thrain, vous devez comprendre…

-Il n’y a rien à comprendre, vous êtes un lâche et un ..

-Par Yavana, cessez de vous donner en spectacle de la sorte. 

Le nain dévisagea son petit invité d’infortune, les joues rouges d’indignation.

-Vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de ce que vous faites et cette attaque est votre dernière chance de toute façon. Qu’avez-vous à perdre à laisser Gandalf essayer sa solution ? Rien du tout.

-Je ne permettrai pas qu’un demi-homme…

-Avez-vous une autre objection ?

Le prince fut si surpris de sa question que sa rage retomba.

-Pardon ?

-A part le fait que ce soit impossible, avez-vous une autre objection à la proposition de négociation de Gandalf ?

-Je n’ai pas besoin d’autres objections.

-Dans ce cas j’irai, indiqua le petit être résolument.

-C’est ridicule, dédaigna Thrain.

-Croyez-moi sur parole, je n’ai pas l’intention de me faire dévorer et si Gandalf pense que c’est possible j’ai confiance en son jugement. 

-Ce n’est…

Le hobbit l’interrompit une nouvelle fois. Si son hôte ne s’embarrassait pas à lui montrer un peu de respect, il n’allait pas se gêner à en faire de même. 

-Votre « attaque décisive » ne sera déclenchée que demain n’est ce pas ? Dans ce cas j’irai cette nuit. Laissez moi 12h pour établir le contact avec le dragon et entamer une négociation ; s’il refuse, vous n’aurez qu’à maintenir vos plans. S’il accepte…

-Nous ne négocions pas avec les dragons.

-S’il accepte, répéta Bilbo patiemment, vous enverrez une délégation naine. 

-Je ne laisserai pas un avorton me dicter ma conduite !

-La survie de votre royaume dépend de ma capacité à défendre votre cause, ou de la vôtre à ne pas vous faire incinérer avant même d’ouvrir la bouche. Si j’étais vous je surveillerais mes propos.

-Je pourrais vous faire enfermer ! 

Le nain devenait de plus en plus rougeôt tandis que son interlocuteur parlait avec un calme plat, relevé d’impatience.

-Auquel cas vous auriez un dragon dans votre montagne et un hobbit dans vos cachots. Rien qui ne fasse avancer votre affaire. 

-Je ne me laisserai pas dicter ma conduite par un… un marchand de légumes ! s’écria le nain à plein poumon. 

Il frappa son poing contre la table une fois, sous le coup de la colère puis deux fois pour faire bonne mesure. 

-Je ne laisserai pas l’or de nos ancêtres aux griffes de cette créature et je ne vous laisserais pas vos manigances nous dépourvoir de notre honneur.

Bilbo senti un frisson le parcourir de pied en cap. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas transposer ses mots à une autre personne… à une autre situation.

-Ainsi donc l’or et l’honneur sont plus importants à vos yeux que la survie de votre peuple, dit il sur un ton glacial. Vous pouvez me qualifier comme vous le souhaitez Maitre nain : marchand de tapis, épicier, demi homme. Je préfère mille fois ces dénominatifs à votre cupidité.

Il s’inclina sèchement et fis demi-tour.

-Je souhaiterais bénéficier de votre hospitalité pour la nuit puis je partirais avec l’aube avec l’intention de ne plus jamais recroiser un nain de ma vie. Avec ou sans vous Gandalf. Bonne nuit. 

Sur un air décisif il quitta la pièce.

 

La tension qui y régnait changea soudainement, devint d’une toute autre nature. 

La colère du Prince se retrouva bloquée par un mur de choc. 

Il avait entendu ces propos de la bouche de nombreux inconnus, des hommes, des elfes qui côtoyaient son peuple des années, parfois des décennies et qui étaient incapables de voir au-delà des apparences. Thrain avait toujours été en colère de ne pouvoir leur présenter leur hypocrisie sur un plateau d’or et d’argent. 

Le semi homme avait pénétré l’enceinte de sa montagne, avait observé la grandeur de ses murs. Et pourtant, alors qu’il avait contemplé son ignorance de leurs coutumes, comment pouvaient avoir un avis si… dégradant sur leur race toute entière ?

Gandalf, le fourbe, sorti calmement sa pipe de son manteau, la bourra et l’alluma comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

Thrain attendit dans le silence obstinément, résolu à ne pas revenir sur ses positions.

Après plusieurs longues minutes sans échanger un seul mot il laissa échapper :

-Le semi homme ne trouvera pas de chambre. 

Le magicien le dévisagea surpris.

-Pardon ? 

-Nous n’avons pas eu le temps de vous allouer d’appartements.

Il huma avec un air de bienveillance. 

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez Thrain, les hobbits et plus particulièrement celui-ci, sont très ingénieux. 

Il tira sur sa pipe et en sortit un cercle de fumée.

-Vous seriez surpris d’apprendre qu’ils sont le seul peuple à avoir vécu aussi longtemps dans la paix la plus complète.

-Caché dans des trous sous la terre comme des lapins effrayés, grommela le Prince.

-Peut être.

Le vielle homme prit une dernière bouffée et s’excusa pour retrouver son jeune ami.

-Ou peut être que c’est autre chose.

Il quitta la pièce à pas mesurés sans faire plus de bruit qu’un courant d’air laissant le nain frustré.

Il se repéra sans mal dans les couloirs encore éclairé et se dirigea vers les profondeurs. S’il ne se trompait pas, et c’était presque toujours le cas, il retrouverait son compagnon à la cuisine.

-Stupide, arrogant, bourgeois, sale emmerdeur sans aucunes manières...

Ah, effectivement. 

-Un grossier personnage qui n’a pas plus de… de... manières que les pierres qui l’entourent.

Le magicien pénétra dans la salle étonnamment sombre et contempla la petite forme, décidée à malaxer ce qui devait être de la pâte à pain avec le plus d’outrage que son  
petit corps pouvait rassembler.

Il entendit un soupir fatigué rebondir contre les murs de pierre.

-Ce sont des biscuits, corrigea le cadet comme s’il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Si cela concernait de la nourriture, Gandalf n’en avait pas le moindre doute.

-Aüle, fut trop impatient de voir le monde et les créatures qui le composaient. A l’aide de ses pouvoirs, il modela l’esprit et le corps des nains pour les voir jaillir des montagnes et les vénérés comme leur mère. C’est de là que viendrait la réputation opiniâtre des nains.

Bilbo l’ignora superbement et se concentra sur sa fournée.

-Bien que ce soit méconnu de la plupart des races, je suis sûr que cette histoire vous est familière.

Il haussa les épaules et continua sa tâche.

-Malgré leur nature secrète, il est certaines histoires qui sont destinées à être connues, au moins par commérage. 

\- Les hobbits sont méconnus non pas par volonté de leur part mais par désintérêt des autres. Pourquoi nous faire connaître du monde s’il ne veut pas de nous ? grommela son interlocuteur.

-Pourquoi en effet, statua le magicien. Je suis cependant surpris que personne ne se soit jamais penché sur leur origine.

-Yavana, alors que l’hiver se prolongeait depuis si longtemps se pencha sur la terre pour se reposer. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux la neige avait disparu et le sol était recouvert de l’herbe la plus verdoyante qui soit. Elle décida de faire de cet endroit son jardin. Elle créa alors un peuple aimant la terre pour s’en occuper une fois la création venue. Rien ne serait alors plus précieux pour eux que les fruits de de ce jardin.

L’histoire était racontée avec une pointe de nostalgie. 

-Et pour les créer, reprit Gandalf, elle s’inspira d’une fleur, trouvée au bord de la forêt sombre où elle s’était reposée. Une fleur délicate et pourtant robuste. Une fleur qui ne fleurit que l’hiver. L’hellébore. On la connaît plus communément sous le nom de…

-Rose de Yule, l’interrompit le jeune hobbit. Je ne connaissais pas cette version, dit-il en faisant face à son ami. Hellébore, répéta t’il songeur.

-Etonnante coïncidence n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je suppose.

Il redirigea son attention vers la préparation sucrée.

Il resta pensif un long moment, séparant la pâte en petites boules homogènes puis en les écrasant afin de les découper en pétales oblongues.

Lorsqu’il avait quitté sa maison, il s’était rempli la tête de tellement de rêves qu’il en avait oublié à quel point la réalité pouvait être… dérangeante. 

Etait-il prêt à tout abandonner sur un simple coup de tête ? A se laisser influencer par une tête de mule ? 

Il était en sécurité avec le magicien, il n’avait rien à craindre des nains. Le dragon… eh bien c’était une toute autre affaire. Il avait réussi à négocier avec des Hobbits, tous plus durs en affaire les uns que les autres ; avec des hommes qui se croyaient supérieur à lui ; avec des elfes qui se savaient supérieur à lui. Il lui restait beaucoup de races à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. 

A commencer par les nains.

-Je souhaiterais reparler au Seigneur Thrain, déclara t’il résolument.

Après tout, s’il ne pouvait pas faire plier le fils du roi nain alors à quoi bon se frotter à un Dragon ? 

-Maintenant ? s’enquit le magicien l’air pas du tout surpris.

-Maintenant, affirma le hobbit.

Il termina sa pâtisserie et se lava les mains, grâce à un système très ingénieux qui permettait de faire monter de l’eau dans un genre de tuyau sans actionner aucune pompe. Il se promit de l’étudier de plus près avant de quitter cette montagne. 

Les deux invités retournèrent dans la chambre du prince en parcourant de longs couloirs vides. Une fois devant la porte, le semi homme redressa ses épaules, prit ne grande inspiration et écarta Gandalf pour toquer lui-même à la porte. 

Il entendit la permission d’entrée et avant de s’exécuter se tourna vers son compagnon et lui demanda de l’attendre ici. 

-Vous en êtes sûr ? 

Le jeune homme acquiesça et prit la porte.

Il semblait que le nain n’avait pas bougé depuis leur rencontre précédente.

Il lui jeta à peine un regard et retourna à son document.

-Si vous êtes là pour votre couchage, commença le prince agacé.

-Je suis venu m’excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l’heure, entama le semi homme. 

Sa déclaration provoqua bien plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Le nain le dévisagea avec des yeux d’aigle. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Bilbo eu l’impression qu’il le voyait vraiment. 

-J’accepte humblement vos excuses, déclara le prince.

Le ton solennel surpris le hobbit mais il n’en laissa rien paraître. S’excuser était visiblement un acte bien plus formel chez les nains que chez les hobbits. Intéressant. 

-Maintenant, que voulez vous ? demanda t’il plus agacé que curieux.

-Je suis venu vous démontrer que votre attaque ne sera d’aucune utilité contre ce Dragon. 

-Je doute que votre « expertise » en stratégie militaire ne soit suffisante pour me démontrer cela, contra son interlocuteur.

-Et vous auriez à moitié raison. Je n’ai aucune expérience en ce qui concerne le côté militaire de votre problème. Cependant, il est possible que je puisse vous apporter mon aide en matière de stratégie. 

Bilbo s’assit à côté du nain, le fixant avec son regard le plus confiant.

-La Comté voyez vous, n’a pas subi d’attaque venu de l’extérieur depuis plus de trois siècles. C’est pourquoi notre occupation principale repose dans la lutte contre l’ennui. Il existe une compétition entre toutes les familles à l’est de Bree. Cela nous permet de développer certaines… compétences.

-Et quelles sont elles ? ricana le prince intrigué malgré tout.

-L’observation et l’analyse, principalement. Nos débats m’ont permis de faire quelques visites de votre forteresse, et le peu que j’en ai vu me permet de faire la conclusion suivante : elle est totalement inébranlable, statua le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain. La sinuosité des couloirs, leur position par rapport aux parties les plus faciles à défendre, les grandes salles conçues pour héberger des garnisons entières sans difficultés… Nul besoin d’entraînement militaire pour le voir.

Le prince sourit, fier de l’œuvre de son peuple.

-Ce Dragon finira par périr à force de confrontations et d’embuscades. 

Le hobbit observa comme sa remarque déclencha une réaction de son interlocuteur. Il l’interrompit avant même que son interjection ne soit commencée.

-Mais pas ce soir, ni demain, ni dans un mois. Car votre montagne est étudiée pour défendre ses habitants contre un ennemi extérieur. Hors c’est un ennemi déjà à l’intérieur de vos murs qui se dresse devant vous. 

-Nous mourrons s’il le faut pour défendre nos trésors, contra cette fois le nain. Certaines pièces entreposées ont plus de trois mille ans d’histoire et une valeur qui ne peut être évaluée.

-Votre roi semble lui-même plus préoccupé par l’or que par le Dragon, fit remarquer le plus jeune amèrement. Et je pense sincèrement que vous passez à côté de l’essentiel. Vos trésors ne sont pas enfouis dans cette caverne Thrain, fils de Thror. Ils coulent dans les veines de vos forgerons et de vos sertisseurs. Quelle horde ne peut être reconstruite ? Quelle pièce ne peut être refaite ? Mais s’il n’y a plus de nains, il n’y a plus de savoir-faire, et s’il n’y a plus de savoir-faire, alors vos trésors disparaîtront à jamais. 

Sa déclaration fut suivie d’un long silence.

Thrain se racla la gorge et demanda :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si élogieux de notre culture lorsque vous n’aviez pour nous que mépris il y a à peine une après-midi ?

-Je n’ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes… avoua le hobbit. Je n’avais jusqu’à aujourd’hui jamais rencontré de nains. En dehors des histoires qui m’ont élevées je n’en connais ni la culture ni les coutumes. 

Il commença à se triturer les mains : sa nervosité se manifestait toujours aux moments les plus inopportuns…

-Si un peuple aussi comme les nains m’est aussi nouveau, j’imagine que les us et coutumes des hobbits doivent vous paraître aussi étrangères. Dans ce cas, les actions qui m’ont interloquées aujourd’hui sont interprétées selon mes prérequis de hobbit. Votre agacement de mon comportement se base sur vos prérequis de nain. J’ai simplement essayé de me transposer à vos attentes avec le peu de connaissance que j’ai de votre peuple. 

-Vous êtes malin, avoua son interlocuteur. Ca ne suffira pas contre un Dragon. 

-Pas contre n’importe quel Dragon, corrigea le hobbit.

Thrain s’obligea à envisager cette possibilité. 

-Laissez moi une semaine.

Le nain fronça les sourcils. Il fit remarquer qu’à leur dernière conversation il n’avait demandé qu’une nuit.

-Monseigneur Thrain, l’urgence n’est plus de vous convaincre, répondit malicieusement le semi homme, elle est d’étudier ce Dragon de plus près. 

 

Son interlocuteur sourit de l’audace de son cadet. Une question lui vint alors.

-Combien y a-t-il de famille dans la Comté ?

-Deux cent quatre vingt quatre, annonça Bilbo, et la famille Baggins n’a jamais perdu contre aucune d’entre elles en trois cent ans.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Aussi unbeta fut il...  
> La publication devrait être assez lente. Pour l'instant seul trois chapitres sont prévus, selon l'inspiration du moment cela pourrait évoluer ^^   
> J'ai l'impression que la réponse de Thrain est à la fois difficile à prendre mais rapide pour le contexte.... Qu'en dites vous ?
> 
> Prochain chapitre : La négociation
> 
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse je cherche un traducteur pour cette histoire.


End file.
